


Late Bloomer

by w_x_2



Series: Bill's Libido [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'His twin was hard, again.'  Bill’s still going off in secret, Tom can’t take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel doesn’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 5th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2011.

Tom caught Bill wanking twice more and noticed him going off for a wank at least three more times in the space of four days, on top of them being together.

 

Finally, Tom couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

They had sucked each other off in the morning, at lunch time Tom had noticed Bill coming out of the toilet all mussed and flustered, the younger twin had been wanking, Tom just knew it, but he didn’t comment. And then in the evening, Tom had slowly made love to Bill, made it last as long as he possibly could, giving them both the maximum pleasure.

 

But just as he had been dozing off, Bill probably thought he had been asleep, the singer had snuck out of bed towards the toilet.

 

Tom had given his twin a few minutes but after no show, in which Tom had turned and turned and sighed and huffed a few dozen times, the guitarist finally got up and went in search of Bill.

 

The older Kaulitz took a calming breath before placing his hand on the door knob, wishing against all hopes that he was wrong and Bill was just taking a dump.

 

But upon turning the handle and propping the door open his fear proved to be right.

 

Bill was leaning against the sink, one hand grasping the porcelain surface to support him and the other hand around his cock, stroking as though his life depend on it.

 

Bill’s soft moan was interrupted by a squeak, acting like he’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar when he’d clearly been forbidden to eat any cookies.

 

Tom bit his lower lip and shook his head as he looked at the floor.

 

“I don’t understand, I mean, how many times do we have sex?”

 

“G-”

 

“No, just wait,” Tom said as he held out his hand. “I mean, you’ve got the right to please yourself, but shit, I try and I try and next thing you’re doing after we’ve just made love is wank! Wank in secret!” Tom said with a bit of anger but mostly just sadness.

 

“T-”

 

“Am I not pleasing you? Am I not enough? Do you not like being with me? What? Because I just don’t fucking get it. Do you want to go elsewhere for sex? Are you not happy with me anymore?” Tom finally asked with tears in his eyes. “In fact, you’ve been doing it pretty much from the start, why did we do this if you don’t want me?”

 

Bill’s erection had subsided, and his younger twin looked at him in shame, hands by his side as he gulped and closed his eyes for a split second.

 

“It’s not like that Tom,” Bill whispered but then brought his voice back to normal as he assured his twin. “I love you, you are it for me, gods, I don’t even know how you could think otherwise.” Bill approached Tom but Tom took a step back so Bill stopped in his tracks. “I didn’t tell you and- and I was wanking in secret because I was embarrassed.”

 

“Embarrassed of what?” Tom challenged.

 

“I’m horny all the time,” Bill’s voice a whisper once more.

 

“So stay with me and I’ll take care of it!” Tom protested.

 

“ _All_  the time, Tom,” he enunciated.

 

Tom arched an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

 

“While you were off having sex with the groupies.” At this both of them made a face but let it go. “I was wanking once a week, _whe_ _n_  I did. Sometimes I went two weeks without wanking.” Bill approached Tom again, but this time the older twin didn’t step back. “I was just not into it. And then- then you came along.”

 

Tom looked him in the eyes, giving him all his attention as he let Bill continue.

 

“You set my libido on fire! I couldn’t get enough, and it was fine at the start, but then you started getting tired.” Tom was about to protest but Bill continued. “Yes, tired, you always gave me sex, but you were slacking in the band practices. And I knew that if I didn’t want to wear you out, I had to tone it down.”

 

“So you started taking matters into your own hands.”

 

“Yes,” Bill said as he finally made contact with his twin, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek before he dropped his hand again, not wanting to push his Tom away.

 

“You’re trying to tell me this is all because you were a late bloomer?” A rhetorical question as Tom smiled softly. “Bill, if you remember, at the time in which I was slacking in practices, we were having back to back appointments, concerts, interviews, photoshoots and whatnot, you were tired too.”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“No, wait,” Tom demanded as he covered Bill’s lips with a finger. “You were tired too, we were all tired.”

 

“I know- but I was wearing you out,” Bill argued.

 

“Bill, I love having sex with you, I don’t have the urgency you do anymore, but I still have as much a big libido as you. I _can_  keep up with you.”

 

“M-” Tom pressed his finger harder against Bill’s lips.

 

“Stop interrupting,” Tom warned as he softly smacked Bill’s ass cheek with his free hand which resulted in a little yip from his younger twin. “I  _ca_ _n_ , sex with you is amazing, and I wouldn’t swap it for anything, I don’t care how tired I get, I’ll always want more.” Bill looked about ready to protest again so Tom strongly groped Bill’s ass cheek into his hand, bringing him closer so that their chests touched. “And even if- don’t get me wrong, that’s a big if! If I do feel tired enough that I can’t get myself up, I will still take care of you.”

 

“Bu-” Tom knew what Bill was going to say so he promptly interrupted him.

 

“Then I will enjoy watching,” Tom assured.

 

Bill rested his head on Tom’s shoulders, resting his lips against his neck before he dropped a few kisses there.

 

Tom moved his other hand to Bill’s other ass cheek, and brought Bill even closer, letting his twin feel all his body. “And as you can see, you’ve clearly perked my attention, so I do hope that you aren’t all talk because we ain't sleeping tonight.” With that, Tom kissed Bill’s cheek before he went in search of Bill’s lips as he grabbed his twin’s hips so that Bill could interlace his legs around Tom's waist.

 

“You better know what you’re getting into,” Bill warned at last but gave Tom no time to back out as he interlaced his fingers around Tom’s neck and kissed him like his only way to breathe was to have his lips attached to Tom’s, his hips already working to bump his growing erection against Tom’s.


End file.
